


Beyond the Veil

by RangerSylv32



Series: Sylvanas and Jaina Adventure Series [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fantasy, Flashbacks, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Thriller, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSylv32/pseuds/RangerSylv32
Summary: Sylvanas Windrunner has taken the leaders of Azeroth into the shadowlands for reasons unknown to everyone else. She is allied with the Jailor who is even more of an enigma than sylvanas's ultimate plans. Is the Banshee Queen in over her head with this partnership? (WIP)
Relationships: Aggra/Thrall (Warcraft), Arator the Redeemer/Anduin Wrynn, Baine Bloodhoof/Mayla Highmountain, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Turalyon/Alleria Windrunner, other ships to be added later - Relationship
Series: Sylvanas and Jaina Adventure Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Welcome to your new home?

**Author's Note:**

> Second Sylvania story, feedback is welcomed but no negativity. I know the summary and title need work but I really didn't know what to call this story when it popped up into my head. Please enjoy. This story may contain scenes of torture and trauma as the chapters progress but there will also be adventure as one or two of the characters convinces Sylvy to show them the other realms. Not sure how long this story will be given Shadowlands is new so its my own brain thinking up stuff.
> 
> Relationships listed will happen over time or are established in flashbacks, for scenes that are traumatic I will post warnings.

**Jaina POV**

_The sky was grey and overcast over Tirgarde Sound, Jaina Proudmoore stood silently on one of the docks, something was not right. Those black clouds felt wrong somehow, there was no seagulls in the sky, no rats or mice being chased by cats on the harbour. Everything was quiet...still...only the sound of her friend Taelia's footsteps behind her broke the silence, she smiled at her young friend, it was like being with Anduin sometimes. "Is everything alright?" she asked the girl at her side, Taelia looked at the clouds then back at Jaina, "Not really, some of the sages say doom comes in those clouds, might just be a really bad storm coming." Jaina nodded, she hoped that was the case, she clutched her staff and squinted, she did not like the look of...wait...what the? Chains could be heard clanking and flapping of wings as the clouds drew nearer and nearer, Taelia drew her weapon and Jaina readied her staff....Two figures came out of the clouds and try as the mage might they proved too much and snatched her away, the screams of taelia were the last thing Jaina would hear._

_Where am I?_ She asked and looked around the desolate place which filled her with dread, she looked upwards and saw a massive tower before her with a torn sky. She looked at what was holding her arm, it looked like a val'kyr which immediately made her think of one person, that made her blood boil, "SYLVANAS!!!" she screamed. Only the mocking laughter of her captors answered as they carried her away, "let me go fiends!" she struggled against them as they neared a holding area where she was dumped, not put down gently but dumped like she was common trash. She rose to her feet and brushed herself off, she looked defiantly at the winged creatures, they looked like Val'kyr only different, _was this Sylvanas's doing? Am I sounding like Greymane now who blames stubbing his toe on Sylvanas? I guess I will find out._ She gripped her staff as she waited and a very slender and lithe frame sauntered towards her, then she had her answer, "Sylvanas...." she said venomously, she wanted nothing more than to cut down the banshee where she stood.

"Lady Proudmoore, how gracious of you to visit me in my new home," Sylvanas looked like a predator eyeing her prey as she walked around the chained up mage who still held her staff. "I know its a bit...how do you say it...lacking? But I am glad to have you." Her voice was the usual arrogant purr as she spoke, she still was incredibly beautiful in her armour as Jaina mentally noted. "Shall I show you where you will be staying, I do hope you like it, it's just fitting for a lady of your station," Sylvanas continued as though she was showing off her new castle she just had built.

"I do not know what you are up to banshee but I will find away to----

"What? stop me? How original, I was hoping for a civilised conversation," Sylvanas pressed a cool finger on Jaina's lips which made her shiver. Their eyes met for a moment and it was though time stood still, there was something in the Banshee that Jaina could not quite detect. "What is this place?" She demanded.

"It is called the Maw, you are in the afterlife, and no you are not dead, more's the pity, I need you alive for this," Sylvanas said walking in a circle slowly, continuing to look at Jaina up and down. 

"What do you need me for?" Jaina demanded not letting the former warchief intimidate her.

"You will see, Lord Admiral," She replied and then signalled her winged allies, "take her."

Jaina tried to resist but couldn't she instead glared at her captor as she was dragged away, _what is she up to?_

_So I am in the afterlife? The Maw? more like Hell itself, how did Sylvanas even get here...why is she here? What is going on?_ Jaina was lost in thought in her new cell, she took the time take in her surroundings; screams could be heard along with crying and overall suffering. She felt like a great weight was now on her shoulders, dread and sorrow also seeped into her consciousness, how would she get out of this? "What was that look she gave me?" she mused under her breath, sylvanas seemed under strain? perhaps, other than her vain, arrogant, overconfident self, when their eyes met Jaina saw something faint. "Or maybe I am just seeing things, or trying to see what isn't there," She muttered. She sat for hours until the sound of the door opened, the familiar figure of Sylvanas appeared but less gravitas, Jaina noticed a small bruise near her cheek and a weariness to her, "What do you want?" Jaina was not going to be an easy prisoner.

"I didn't like the fact that you were alone, so I brought you a cellmate," Sylvanas's voice sounded hoarse this time, if a banshee could sound hoarse that is. A grunt brought her from her thoughts and her eyes widened, "What have you done? Thrall?" She looked at the wounded orc who had been her friend, enemy, and friend again, he tried to sit up but winced. "Do take care of your orc friend there, he will need his strength," Sylvanas said coldly and slammed the door. 

"She...took you too?" Jaina asked, trying to figure out if she had any bandages on her. 

"Yes, I tried to fight those creatures off but to no avail, I had to protect Aggra and the children," Thrall's voice was ragged and worn down. He still had his axe and prode warriors spirit as well, "you seem better off than I," he observed.

"Only just, I am glad that your wife and children were not harmed, what do you think she wants?" Jaina asked while trying to tend to his wounds.

"Revenge? You know how she reacts to betrayal," The orc replied.

Jaina nodded, Sylvanas was not known to take betrayals well and reacted viciously and without mercy towards those that she deemed traitors. She once pitied sylvanas as like her Arthas had impacted their lives. That made her think of Northrend, Sylvanas was instrumental in helping find the Halls of Reflection as she was, her drive for vengeance was actually useful. _What happened to that heroic elf?_ she found herself wondering, she only briefly saw Sylvanas when she lived, the beautiful Ranger General with confidence and charm. 

It didn't take long before she heard Baine's voice then Anduin's Jaina ran up to the bars and looked through them, she saw pained expressions and also bewilderment as they were cast in their own individual cells. She watched for the Banshee again who did not turn up til what seemed like hours later, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared and the door opened a crack before the eyes disappeared, Jaina thought she was hallucinating but no, the door was open. "Come on Thrall, looks like the guards were a little lax in their door locking."

Thrall struggled to get up to his feet, he then looked at Jaina, "I may need assistance."

"I don't know who is more stubborn, you, Sylvanas, or even Genn Greymane," Jaina remarked and helped Thrall out of the doorway, she was shocked to see several bodies of the winged creatures lying dead on the ground, a pair of red eyes was at the end of the hallway then disappeared causing curiosity to take over. _Was that Sylvanas? Why capture then help us escape?_ She decided not to wait around and left the prison she and thrall were in, she could not find anduin or baine, "I will come back for you two, I promise," she said silently. 

The maw, Jaina found was cold and hot in some areas, it was also treacherous as one wrong step looked like death at the endless abyss, she was able to use her powers to cloak the two but soon were apprehended. This time both were punished severely, Jaina was tormented with visions of her failures, though she had forgiven herself of them they still brought her pain. She managed to break through that even though tears stained her face, she would not be broken by these creatures or by Sylvanas and whomever her new ally was. She only got so far when an illusion of Arthas as a boy appeared, "please help me, I want to go home," Jaina fell for it that time because her desire to help overcame her need to escape. "Foolish mage, you cannot escape," a deep and very loud voice entoned, she turned to face a rather giant figure. He was terrifying to behold and left Jaina frozen in awe or fear or even both. She saw Sylvanas standing by him, "How can do you this? Sylvanas...what are you doing?" She demanded. Sylvanas did not respond, merely gazed at her impassively, "Who have you joined?" She asked and before she could confront the Dark Lady she was captured yet again. 

The next time she tried to escape it was nearly a success, every time she gained new information, the giant imposing figure was called the Jailor and Sylvanas had allied with him for unknown reasons. She was present for some of the torments Jaina and the others endured and was probably responsible for a few escapes, in one encounter Jaina cornered the Banshee, "why capture then release me? What are you hiding? tell me!" Sylvanas merely looked away, she looked more gaunt than usual, "is he hurting you?"

"Just. Go." Sylvanas said then disappeared into purple and black mist. Jaina was now wondering if she shouldn't just stay and demand answers but she wanted to get Thrall, Anduin, and Baine out of this miserable place where she had also discovered that souls which were not vile or cruel were brought here to be tormented. Jaina was determined to get answers and escape, the last time she attempted she succeeded due to the help of Death knights and a champion, she was so relieved to see someone from Azeroth her heart seemed lighter. However that would not last either as the Jailor caught them and this time placed them in deep in his tower.

Jaina cried as this time she was alone, except for the occasional creature that she was forced to fight, the illusions meant to torment her, twice she saw someone come to her rescue but it was always one of these mawsworn creatures. One night or day, jaina was not sure, sylvanas came in, the fury of the mage erupted as she aimed several ice spikes at the banshee who dodged each one of them. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY?" she screamed and aimed more ice spikes, her wearniess was catching up to her and angry tears spilled onto her cheeks, "What have I done?" she asked weakly.

"Nothing, well...you did help break baine out of prison...among a few other things, but that was war I suppose..." Sylvanas said, more coldly but there was a hint of sorrow. 

"He was my friend, he helped bring my brother back which you planned on using as a weapon!" fire raged within Jaina once more as she aimed another frost bolt but it was weaker this time. 

"I did not want it this way," Sylvanas admitted, "How else am I supposed to get..." she trailed off and jaina looked more furious. 

"I am tired of this, sylvanas what do you want? What does this Jailor want?" She asked, getting closer to the banshee queen. 

"We have similar goals," Sylvanas's answer was not satisfying enough but Jaina would take that for now. 

"Why did you help? Why not just let me...no, let the others go, please..." Jaina pleaded.

"Anduin is of use to us, not sure of the others...Look I just wanted to check on you," Sylvanas said looking away, once again she was avoiding the questions put to her.

"I dont believe you," Jaina snarled.

"Believe what you like proudmoore, there is something bigger at stake here that I may share with you, if I feel I can trust you," Sylvanas took a step closer to Jaina.

Jaina noticed sylvanas was favouring one of her legs and her other arm was not moving, "What happened?" she couldn't help herself, though she hated Sylvanas intensely she still felt concern. "Is your shoulder dislocated?" she asked taking a step towards her captor. 

"No, its fine," Sylvanas stepped back and winced, "Its nothing I cant fix."

Jaina didn't listen and quickly grabbed the spiked shoulder and pushed it back into place, a loud grunt from the elf was almost satisfying. "What happened?" She asked again.

"Nothing of your concern," Sylvanas limped out and held her arm which was now moving again. 

"Oh sylvanas, what have you gotten yourself into?" Jaina watched her leave, she didnt see the banshee after that for more torment arrived in the form of white hot fire. 


	2. The Light is with you, and thats good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin is taken by the mawsworn and gets to learn a few things about Sylvanas's plans or does it seem she is holding back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anduin gets captured and gets a nap!
> 
> also if some of this seems rushed I apologise I had to rewrite after closing the browser by accident without saving.

**Anduin POV**

_Anduin made his way towards his father's memorial, Genn was there as was his faithful steed, he had left Arator alone with Giramar and Galadin. They didn't need to come and endure his grief, he was also confused at his feelings for Arator, were they still of a friendly manner or more? He left a note for the paladin when he left so he would speak with him later when he was in better spirits, if he could be that is, stress, sleepless nights, and and tense meetings with his advisors always put in a state. He just wanted to nap, to not grieve, to not worry what Sylvanas was up to, and...to maybe find out what was happening between him and his half elf friend. He spoke no words to Greymane who was there for support as always to which the young king was grateful. The clouds above were black and possibly meant a storm so he ignored them at first but then Reverence was getting agitated as he bucked and neighed, what was wrong? He looked up at the ominous clouds and heard the crash of thunder, saw lightning and then two winged creatures of armour and skulls came swooping towards him, he drew his sword but to no avail they shot black and purple chains and carried him away, the last thing he remembered was hearing Genn cry out, "NO!"_

_The next thing he remembered was waking to a bleak and broken sky, the wind sounded more like screams and sorrow filled crys, the very air seemed weighted with hopelessness and disillusionment. "The light is with me, even here," he kept saying to himself , only to be mocked by his captors. He was chained on some pedestal? He wasn't sure, and just when he thought it could not get any worse, Sylvanas Windrunner appeared, in new attired it would seem. "I don't know what you are up to Windrunner but you..won't succeed!"_

_"Such a narrow vision, you disappoint me, no matter, we will find what we seek, in another," and with that the disappointed banshee vanished. Anduin was not sure what she meant by that but he didn't want to find out, his thoughts were interrupted by his Aunt Jaina, Thrall and some adventurer and Death Knights, he was happy of the rescue and after Baine was found they tried to escape but to no avail. The Jailor had caught them, Anduin did his best to protect them but was stopped and recaptured, the Jailor seemed so confident and self assured that even Anduin was starting to doubt himself. He was brought to the looming tower the young man had seen before and was thrown into a circular like prison? And chained up once more..._

Anduin wondered what the Jailor meant, "I have exactly what I need?" he repeated, _what did he mean by that? What is going on?_ Just then Sylvanas returned with all the arrogance and sarcasm she could muster, and a little sadness? Hope? in her words...he wondered if she wasn't a weapon as well and even made the suggestion. She didn't even react to that instead walked away leaving him more confused. 

"Is there truth to her words?" he asked himself, was she a pawn? Sylvanas could be manipulative and cunning, was the Jailor her pawn? were they truly working together? was she in over her head? He worried about that, she truly thinks he can solve her problems...but what if this backfires Sylvanas? he wanted to ask, had she thought of that...he knew if there was a hint of betrayal it could mean her end or his. If she did return he wanted more answers and he hoped she would be somewhat honest, she did stretch and manipulate the truth to fit her ends. But what if she was being used, manipulated herself? She would not like that at all.

He paced the length of his circular cell and started to feel tired, his eyes were heavier than his heart felt at this moment, where were his friends? He could not hear them, he could barely hear anything but the wind...no those were tormented souls. He was in literal hell itself, but the light was still with him. He sat down on the hard floor when his legs did not want to move anymore, a warmth of anger suddenly washed over him, he was angry at Sylvanas, angry that he could not save his friends, angry at this whole light forsaken situation! He grunted when he punched the barrier in frustration. He was also afraid, afraid for others that were in danger, afraid for even his enemy, and afraid he would never see Azeroth again. Anduin finally gave into sleep and had no dreams this time or terrifying nightmares, nothing but darkness.

When Anduin awoke he felt refreshed, not emotionally but like he really needed that nap. He looked around and saw that he had been covered by a ragged looking purple cloak with holes in the hood, he had a makeshift pillow and he spotted the hated banshee sitting in front of him.

"I take it you needed that nap?" She asked calmly and with no emotion.

"Actually yes, for once, it was nice to have no one wake me up for something," he quipped

"You're welcome," She smirked.

"How long were you sitting there?" He asked curiously.

"Long enough to see that you were cold, I thought you needed some comfort," she pointed to her old cloak, "it is not much ofcourse but it should do."

"Oh, thanks...mind getting me breakfast and a nice coffee while you are at it?" Anduin could not hide the sarcasm, he was in no mood.

Sylvanas actually laughed at that, "So the little lion does have a bite."

"What do you want now Sylvanas? I might as well take another nap," He spat the words out, letting his anger show a little more.

"I want to play a game," She stated.

"A game? you bring me to hell and you want me to play a game with you? oh sure what did you have in mind?" He raised his voice again but that did not phase her in the slightest.

"A game of questions, I have several that have nagged at me for quite some time, I ask then you ask we both answer truthfully,"

Anduin thought of that for a moment then smirked, "You? truthful? I bet you five coins you couldn't be truthful for one answer."

"I will take that bet but let's make it more interesting, your answers must also be truthful, but they must come from you...and I mean not some idea that was whispered into your head by greymane and your other self righteous advisors you rely too much on. I want to know your own answers from your heart or head or what have you got it? Oh and since you mentioned five coins," she paused and checked if she still had a coin purse, she did, "Five questions Five coins, if I or you have not answered truthfully one of us will be five coins the richer. Not much use here for currency but I will indulge you on your bet." Sylvanas tilted her head and raised a brow as she waited for a reply.

"I was being sarcastic but...as you are willing," Anduin also checked to make sure he had the right amount, this would end badly if he lost and had to give over five coins, not that he would lie ofcourse.

"Good, then its on, who starts first?" She asked.

"Ladies first, I can be a gentleman," Anduin gestured grandly.

"Alright, first question: Why did you bring the Menethil girl?" She had often wondered that even now.

Anduin sighed and gathered patience as he answered, "I brought her as a healer as I said, I did not know she would do what she did and I reprimanded her..." He watched her bored expression turn angry and the revelation but kept speaking, "Yes, she is still around, she was raised...that is another story as I am still confused by it myself. Anyway I told her that she nearly caused a war with her actions, she said she only followed her heart and did not think of the repercussions. I did not bring her to incite a defection, or usurp your power." He gazed at her looking for the anger, it was still there plain as day, "you think I should have not brought her?"

Sylvanas was careful to answer as her rage was threatening to come to the surface, the boy was not lying but she still felt anger over it, "No, you should not have, you should have thought of what would happen when I hear of a **MENETHIL** coming anywhere near me!" her voice was raised and it almost startled anduin, "You should have remembered what her brother did to me...and if she did not know you should have told her! If she had any decency she would have stayed away because do you know what I saw? In fact hold on." She paused and before anduin could say anything she let go her rage and hurt, HE TOOK MY LIFE, MY PEOPLE, AND MY HOMELAND! sure its still standing and the quel'dorei, sin'dorei whatever they call themselves are rebuilding and standing with their heads held high but I AM REMINDED OF THOSE I FAILED TO SAVE, THOSE HE TOOK AND TWISTED INTO MONSTROSITIES SUCH AS ME, HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! THE ALLIANCE WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH ME AFTERWARDS, THE ALLIANCE I WAS PART OF, THAT MY FORSAKEN WERE PART OF, YOUR PEOPLE REJECTED ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST! ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO SELF RIGHTEOUS AND HIGH AND MIGHTY TO CARE OF OUR GRIM FATE! and then, then you invite another MENETHIL to what I was apprehensive about because I did not want my people getting hurt! I SAW IT HAPPEN ALL OVER AGAIN! Whether she intended to or not she was taking something from me that I cared for, I watched over and protected, she was trying to take them away, I saw her brother! not her! Yes before you get started I did kill my own people, they wanted their last deaths and they made their choice. Their ideas would have spread and I would be left alone again, abandoned and rejected again. Just like my sisters, just like your wretched ALLIANCE!" She screamed the last sentence out and anduin had his head down, the words she screamed out hit him like her arrows, so laced with hurt, sorrow, betrayal, and loneliness. Before he could speak she said in a more calm measured voice.

"I know that does not justify my actions, I still made the choice but when I heard his cursed name I saw everything that happened before all in one instant, the pain returned, I could not allow it to continue. "you are not to blame little lion, it is just too bad your gathering idea did not happen sooner when I tried to seek allies in the first place," She finished and felt a small weight from her shoulders lift.

Anduin took a breath, "it was my error of judgement, making this all our faults, I should have remembered what Arthas had done and told her as I am not sure she knew, I do not think she would have come; if she did I would have made sure she did better to keep out of sight. I cannot speak for what was done when you tried to reach out as I was a child then and you are right but there is little to be done. That seems to be a problem for you, dwelling on past slights. Maybe if you focused on what you had instead of what you didn't you wouldn't be so afraid of losing it. Your people adored you, I understand you didn't want them to get hurt but a little trust on your end couldn't have hurt either." he added.

"Anything else you want to get off your chest before we start on the next one?" She said, back to her bored, sarcastic self, if he had gotten through to her he wouldn't know.

"No, not yet, you already answered my question about my father at that time so I wont ask, and I was going to ask why you hate the alliance but I would be answering my own question..." he wanted to ask her alot of things but could not think of one to pick.

"Why am I not being tormented like I am sure the others are?" He suddenly asked.

"Because the jailor and myself need you for---"Sylvanas was cut off by a hand.

"No, there has to be a reason beyond that, you treat me differently, I know I am not my warrior father who had your respect, even if it seem like you betrayed him, but you could just have me tortured til I agree," Anduin had noticed that she seemed to be protecting him, she kept guards from slapping or kicking him, she had made sure he was a little comfortable even.

"You...remind me...of my little brother sometimes. Annoying, cheerful, Always sees the good in people even if they are monsters like me, always thinking of others before yourself," Sylvanas admits in a softer voice as opposed to the harsher one. "He was a musician, yet he wanted to learn the bow too, his light was snuffed out by orcs and it tore my family apart."

"I am sorry, Sylvanas," Anduin said nearly running into the barrier again, "You are not a monster; war criminal, yes, ruthless, yes but I would not call you a monster like others do."

"It is alright, he's not in the maw anyway, he's in ardenweald most likely, playing music...my mother is...in Bastion I think." She mused.

"Are these the other realms? What are they like?" he was now curious.

"Is that your next question? I hardly had a chance to ask another," She remarked.

"No, go ahead and ask away," Anduin gestured to her, he noticed that she had been honest with him this time, answering truthfully even with an outburst that still had him reeling. He could see her hatred more clearer now and her mistrust, he still was angry with her but was starting to understand her underlying rage a bit more, though the yelling was jarring to his senses he figured that was something she really needed to get off her chest.

"Do you hate me or are you influenced by your advisors to do so?" She asked, not that she really cared but she wanted his opinion, "Not that it matters."

"No, I do not. I hate what you have done, what path you have gone down as it seems that you are lost and cannot be brought back. I know that sounds cheesy but it is how I feel, I do not like you no, but hate? I am not like Genn I know his son jumped in the way of that arrow that was meant for him, I can't hate you for that. I can hate that instead of just taking Teldrassil hostage like I was told you intended to do, you burned it. I hate that you started a war a needless, senseless war, I hate that you got so paranoid and scared that you killed some of your most loyal subjects, granted I understand a little more now of your actions but it still doesn't make it right. You did not betray my father as many are quick to say, you didnt bring the legion back, but you still..." He trailed off, listing her every sin wouldn't matter to her, "It's not you...its your actions."

"Fair enough, I will keep all that in mind. Your next: ask." She said with an unreadable expression.

"This is actually more of a..." He sighed and closed his eyes, "Do you think Arator would be a good match for me?"

"What?" Sylvanas sat up straighter and eyed him incredulously, "My nephew?"

"No, your long lost half brother..." He smirked.

"Well you both have fathers that are famous, you both worship the light, you both see the good in people and have a sarcastic wit about you, so yes?" Sylvanas was taken aback by this question, she also ignored his quip.

"Good point, your turn," he felt a little relieved now.

"What are your intentions with my nephew?" she asked, she favoured and still cared for her paladin nephew dearly and used to even share correspondance or even meet.

"We are currently very close friends but I want to...that is if he wants..." Anduin still was not sure about sharing this with the Banshee but he needed someone to talk to about this.

"As long as you don't break his heart little lion, I approve, are you happy now?" She said, her protectiveness of her nephew was clear to the young king.

"Can you tell me about the other realms? Maybe then I will better understand your motives, I still think hes using you.." Anduin needed his feelings known to her.

"If you promise not to run from me, I can show you what they are about, I am taking a huge risk if I do this," Sylvanas's tone was now grave as opposed to the snark she had earlier.

"I promi--Sylvanas?" Anduin watched as she brought a hand to her head.

"I will return little lion," She said, clearly under strain. 

Anduin watched her leave with concern and worry, they had finished their game by now but he was wishing it would have kept going, if not for his sake but for hers. "I still dont trust her..." he said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Baine gets a date interrupted.


	3. Date: Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baine enjoys an evening looking at the sunset over Thunder Bluff when an untimely interruption makes a quick end of it, he finds himself in a less then enviable position of being tested by the Jailor then thrown away like a broken toy. The brave and peaceful Tauren will have to have inner strength for this and the memories of his dear Mayla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I do not see Sylvanas caring much for Baine other than wanting to punish him this will be a rather Sylvanas lite chapter, with her most likely being a cold observer.

**Baine POV**

_The sunset over Thunder Bluff was warm and a gentle breeze blew as two tauren stood on the bridge overlooking the mesas that made the Tauren capital. High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof stood by High Chieftain Mayla Highmountain and held her hand, the two had become friends over the years fighting the legion, then something more during the fourth war. He had been immensely pleased when the former Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner made it his mission to bring the highmountain tauren into the horde at that time, any excuse to see the beautiful Mayla atop her mountain. He looked over at her with warm blue eyes, she was the most beautiful Tauren woman he had every laid eyes on. "I am glad you could come, Mayla it brightens my spirit," he said smiling broadly._

_"It is always a pleasure to see your lands, I admit it lifts my heart to see you as well, I am actually grateful to your former warchief for one thing; bringing us together." Mayla pulled him close and took his muscular arm in her own, if only they could stay like this forever. "How have council meetings been? I am sorry to say I have missed them," she asked while they walked casually on the bridge that looked rickety despite being able to hold up to ten Tauren at once._

_"Tiring as usual but we are making progress, Ashenvale is healing thanks to allocated land being used for regrowth of trees, we still require lumber but it is nice to see the horde willing to work with the Cenarion Circle and Earthen Ring to moderate the areas for regrowth and the areas for lumber. I will say though, not all are happy about it, some of the Night Elves have been a little more than difficult they would still see us gone from their lands, I can understand their anger that still burns brightly." Baine lamented the fact that they could not heal everything, some wounds had run too deep and old hatreds could spring anew at the slightest mistake._

_"You are making progress, that is what's important here, what of the goblins? I have heard they have agreed to limit their mining in Azshara and take down that large eyesore?" Mayla could not hide the distaste from her words, she saw that monstrosity and almost wanted to charge at it head first, horns and everything._

_"They have...with certain compensation of course, we are also trying to heal that land as well we---" Baine stopped in mid sentence, "the shamans said it would be clear tonight."  
_

_Mayla saw it too; dark clouds had begun to appear as if from nowhere, "something isn't right."_

_Baine shook his head, no, this was not right at all. He squinted at the clouds, he saw lightning, heard thunder and...chains rattling? He grabbed his mace and stood in front of Mayla whatever this was he would not go without a fight._

_A few moments later three figures emerged, blackwinged and skull helmed, they shot out chains from their wrists which constricted movement for the Tauren, he found himself being carried away and saw mayla nearly fall, he called out to her, "MAYLA!" she held fast to the bridge and looked up at him, their eyes locked for a second before he vanished into the dark clouds._

Baine looked around as he was deposited not too gently on strange rock, he held his weapon and watched as more of these winged creatures. He tensed for an attack, a fight, but they just hovered. "What are you waiting for?" He bellowed, "rude to interrupt an evening out, though I suspect you do not understand."

The creatures did not take the bait, and continued to circle and wait for their orders.

"Who is your leader?" Baine demanded, he suspected the infernal banshee but they looked different from her Val'kyr and he did not see her anywhere, nor hear that infuriating arrogant voice from behind. 

"You will find out soon enough, mortal," was all one of the winged creatures said.

It was only moments before he was fighting them again, they wrestled his mace away from him and continued to fight. Baine was getting the impression he was being tested or toyed with, and he felt like he was being watched. He did not see the former warchief looking on in cold satisfaction at his suffering but he had an inkling she was somewhere, what he did not expect was a rather giant being looking down on him with contempt. 

"Who...are you?" The tauren was becoming exhausted, his muscles ached, and his mind was still on Mayla, _was she alright? Will I ever see her again?_ His attention was drawn to the giant that he did not feel the withering blade bite into his side, his eyes widened as he felt an unnatural poison course through his veins.

"Let us see how well you fight that off," the giant said, distant, self assured, aloof. Baine was little more than a toy for his amusement, one he could break if he chose to. 

Baine gritted his teeth and charged forward, he didnt need a mace when his horns could be just as deadly, his brute strength alone could be just as effective, until it wasn't. He felt weakened by that sword and poison that was making his vision blurred, _would he die here? What was this giant trying to prove or find out? More importantly who was he?_ Thousands of questions poured into his mind as he struggled to fight. He collapsed and heard the giant command them to take him away, he was put in a cell across from two voices he faintly recognised. "Jaina? Thrall?" he weakly said and heard her voice cry out, "Baine?" He was happier to hear them now than anything. He sat alone in his cell and then heard movement a black shape near Jaina's door unlocked it then vanished, it hadn't done so for him... _who was that?_ He wondered.

Hours of pain later he felt a tug on his arm, "The Jailor will see you again, he wants to see how you have held up."

"How every kind," the High Chieftain remarked in barely a whisper.

_Atleast I know who you are, giant,_ Baine thought as he was dragged to face the one who had overseen his torment.

Baine had expected to fight again but, he did not expect to be picked up like a doll, he looked around briefly, from the great height he could see an obelisk? In the distance? He wasn't sure as his thoughts were interrupted by the booming baritone in his ears.

"I find you...unworthy..." The Jailor looked dissatisfied and no longer interested as he dropped Baine into what? mists? no...souls? Baine could barely hear their cries as he hit the ground, he would die here...only the thoughts of Mayla would bring him comfort now...he was almost ready to accept his fate when voices, familiar, friendly voices were heard; Anduin, young and weary, Jaina, determined yet...sad, and Thrall, angry and hurt. He just might survive after all. 

Baine woke up feeling weak but the poison was now gone from him, he heard the voices of his friends again, they asked him something he could faintly make out, "I...I saw an obelisk on the high ridge..." he heard himself say and was helped to his feet. He felt weak and heartsick as they trudged up the hill, he recounted the jailor's forces seemed to be as great or greater than the legion, which disturbed him to no end. The others spoke of the Banshee being involved and all he could think was... _Sylvanas...where did we go wrong to make you ally with this monster?_ He remembered what she had been like, he knew partly why hatred and revenge fueled her but he never thought she would resort to this. _What did I...we...do to you Windrunner?_ He thought again, while she needed to be brought to justice he wondered if this was her way of saying she felt slighted. He had hated her actions during the most recent war, she had become dishonourable, and was leading the horde down a path it should not go. He just did not understand, even if the peaceful side of him wanted to. 

He was pulled out of his reverie when brought to the obelisk which hummed to life faintly in the presence of the adventurer that had accompanied his friends in their rescue, he would, at last be free of this torment. The tauren was ready to fight as the Jailor's forces neared, but soon enough he had been recaptured along with the others and then placed in a tower with only the howling screams and tormenters for company.

Baine had time at least to think of Mayla, the one bright light that kept him going, he read the small parchment he had been meaning to give her after they finished their walk and luckily it had not been taken from him.

_"Dear mayla,_

_I am not sure how to ask this but...I think we should..._

_nevermind, I will ask you in person,_

_an'she guide you,_

_Baine."_

Baine wanted to propose but was not sure how to do it, he had nearly given her this letter but thought better of it, he would keep this parchment as a reminder to ask her in person when next he saw her...if he saw her again. He thought he saw a pair of red eyes but they vanished, was the banshee watching? waiting? He would never know because she never visited him like she was rumoured to have visited Jaina or that special prisoner deep within the tower. He wondered where Thrall was, that orc would be hard to break, he knew that and smiled at that fact and finally he drifted off to sleep, knowing that the next time he awoke, his tormenters would be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Thrall is a warrior, shaman, family man, and picky about weapons.


	4. Thrall: Shaman, Warrior, Picky with weapons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrall is captured, is rather choosy with weapons when rescued....
> 
> Another Sylvanas Lite chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrall protects his family and is taken into the maw.
> 
> Sylvanas is a silent observer again.

**_Thrall POV_ **

_Thrall sat with Aggra outside Orgrimmar, it was a little quiet with only the sounds of their children and the sounds of the bustling horde city close by. The orc sighed, he missed the quiet of Nagrand, he didn't have to worry about a council, hunting the banshee, or tense relations with the Alliance. He enjoyed the time he would get with his mate and small children, it would be momentary as he expected Zekhan or someone else to come to him for advice or complaints, sometimes they treated him like he was still the warchief. Thrall sighed and stood up to stretch his legs, the wind blew which would not have bothered him much but those clouds....looked unnatural._

_Aggra seemed to pick up on it too and handed him his axe,"what is it my love?" she asked and looked upwards at the sudden arrival at black clouds, she looked to her mate who was now tense and battle ready. She reached for her own weapons and yelled for her children to get inside, she stood by Thrall as the clouds drew closer and closer, she would be ready to fight by Thrall's side as always._

_The clouds drew closer and closer and as Thrall squinted he saw movement, heard chains rattling, then they appeared, Val'kyr? He thought but it couldn't be he saw those creatures often enough when Sylvanas was around. His momentary lapse in concentration nearly cost him as they shot chains of purple and black, he tried to dodge and swipe at them with his axe. His wife aggra too slashed at them with her own daggers, the creatures then flew closer, silent, deadly, and quick but Thrall was an experienced fighter he would not make it that easy to get him._

_He charged at the winged beings and nearly got one of them but the second winged creature had lifted Aggra off the ground, she fought it off like the warrior shaman she was but that was enough to distract Thrall briefly and the purple and black chains ensnared him. He struggled against them as they began to lift him in the air and carry him away, he could hear his mate's cries of anger and smirked when a dagger landed in the second winged creature's leg; such a fierce woman...._

Thrall was not sure what had happened next as he had lost consciousness on the way, when he opened his eyes he was shocked to find himself in some sort of wasteland, he did not like how unearthly everything felt. He noticed there was more of those winged creatures, he also noticed there was an army being built, _what is going on?_ He wanted to ask his captors; he also wanted to bury his axe in their heads as well. They dropped unceremoniously and made sure he could not escape or use his axe, he glared defiantly at them as they circled him like birds of prey. "What do you want?" he silently cursed in orcish for his question, _such a typical thing to ask_... "Is Sylvanas behind this?" he asked again but no answer, part him felt she was why else would strange creatures bother to capture him of all people. _She does not react well to betrayal,_ he remembered that and part of him couldn't blame her, she had been betrayed numerous times so how else was she supposed to react. If this was her then where was she? Why had she not come to gloat or threaten him with that echo-y voice that always was menacing to most but not for him. 

The orc looked around, they stayed where they were until he tried to move, then they attacked. Thrall had been through many beatings in his time but this seemed different as the atmosphere itself weighed down on him, try as he might he could not break past them. He did put up a considerable fight and soon felt the familiar red gaze watching him from afar but couldn't be sure. He fought til he couldn't anymore, he had been wounded in the end and was taken to a cell. 

"Thrall!" He heard a familiar voice and looked up, "Jaina? You are here too? do you know where we are?" he asked and then winced.

"No, I am afraid not and you are hurt," He looked at his friend or former friend, he was not always sure at times. Jaina had been what many young humans called a "best friend," then when Theramore was bombed she declared that they were no longer such. They did not speak for the longest time only seeing each other in brief moments, it was not until the fourth war that they started a tentative friendship again. He was glad to see her right now friend or foe, she was better than whatever had beaten him or taken him away from his home. 

"Oh it's...not that bad..." He winced again as she looked him over, "sorry I do not have much for healing, you made them regret capturing you didnt you?" 

"Always,...do you think Sylvanas is behind this?" he asked, wondering if she suspected the same thing.

"She is, I saw her earlier...why did she taunt you too?" Jaina asked while looking out of their cell.

"No, I have not seen her at all, clearly I am not as important," Thrall tried to joke but winced again.

Jaina scoffed, "you are, or you wouldn't have been taken, which makes me wonder what this is all for."

"Revenge?" Thrall guessed, "I mean we did aid Saurfang in that rebellion against her."

"I feel like its deeper than that, if she wanted revenge for that I would have thought she would have done something sooner but then again, her plans usually have plans," Jaina remarked and looked out of the cell again. 

Thrall limped and joined her, she was right, Sylvanas usually had an underlying motive for everything she did. 

Jaina and Thrall spent the rest of the time talking about each of their experiences when they heard noises and saw that Baine was also taken he seemed worse off than Thrall, when Thrall moved again to see for himself he grunted and felt two hands sit him down. He wanted to know whether his friend was alright, Baine had been through alot over the past year or so...had it been that long? He had lost the time, it felt like longer. Hours passed and a mysterious pair of red eyes appeared at their door which unlocked, "seems we are being let go?"

They ventured out and managed to escape, only to be caught a few more times, Thrall was getting annoyed and amused by it because it always seemed to be the mage that broke them out or their dark rescuer which Jaina pointed out looked like Sylvanas. He laughed at that theory saying that it would not make sense for her to capture them only to release, unless it was mainly for Jaina? He was not sure. Their last rescue came at the aid of an adventurer and some death knights, it was then that he found out that Anduin had also been taken but seemed to be singled out from the group. They did eventually find baine but Thrall had lost his axe and wanted a new one, the adventurer with them sighed as the orc guided him to the weapons rack.

"I dont like Crossbows..." thrall lifted it and swung it like an axe, nearly hitting the sin'dorei rouge in the face, "oh...sorry..." the elf sighed and took him to another rack, "A long bow? Do I look like a ranger to you?"

The elven adventurer grumbled in Thalassian and took Thrall to another rack, "Swords? really? next!"

A stave was too long, a long axe was too long, daggers were fine but that was more Aggra's specialty, finally the elf lost his patience, "Choose a weapon Thrall! we do not have much time? I don't care if its a club with nails or a mace! JUST. CHOOSE. A. WEAPON!!!!"

Thrall just sighed at the elf, "no need to get touchy, I think I found one." He lifted a two handed axe and saw the rouge glare daggers at him, "All...this...for one...measly AXE!"

"Calm down, we don't have time for this," thrall rushed to baine and tried to help with the poison inside him, he looked over at the adventurer and could almost see a murder being plotted in his head. The look quickly vanished at Jaina's comforting hand on his arm, "Its alright champion."

The group then made yet another stride forward, this time they almost made it only to be caught by the Jailor's armies, only the rouge managed to escape when Anduin placed a bubble around them. Thrall felt his heart drop when the light barrier vanished, they were all separated then and he was taken away, he quietly wondered if he should have been that picky for a weapon and he missed Aggra and the kids, "I will be home soon...then its back to Nagrand..." he said to himself, right now he just wanted to be in his wheat filled farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Sylvanas checks on Jaina and things are not as they seem.


	5. Hot Fires and Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina endures torment with hot fire, illusions, and monsters. Once Sylvanas appears she first tries to kill her out of anger and madness then later reasons with her when the banshee appears injured and keeps visiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaina lets sylvanas know just how angry she is.

_White hot fire prison? I did not agree to that! But I cannot say anything. Thrall or Baine, I could care less, Anduin...I must make sure that I am the one that deals with him, not the Jailor. I need to see Proudmoore right away, I had thought just a prison like the others but no..._ Sylvanas Windrunner had a million thoughts running through her head, all of the prisoners had managed to escape and were recaptured and put into separate prisons in Torghast with no way of escaping. _That is until they are rescued....again....and why do they keep saying "nothing escapes the maw?" That is just asking for trouble...._ She continued to think as she walked the dark corridors of the tower. She was alone and right now it was for the best, she needed to think without the Jailor's towering presence or the ever watchful mawsworn waiting on her commands? Or were they watching her...no they were hers to command no need to get paranoid. Something Anduin had said stuck with her, _could I be weapon he is just using? No, his goals seem to align with mine_ \---

The sound of a familiar scream could be heard along with protestations and crying, she found jaina, the question was...what would she do once she saw her. The screams got louder as she approached the doors, the sight when she entered would have horrified most but it did not for the banshee queen. She did not however enjoy seeing it as much as she thought, Lady Proudmoore had been one of the thorns in her side during the fourth war so this should have made her smile with satisfaction, instead she felt...."Stop this, let me deal with the prisoner." She commanded and the mawsworn stopped the fire that surrounded the mage, she was exhausted and though there was defiance in those eyes she was crying. 

Sylvanas then gave another cold command to her mawsworn, "Leave us."

They left and the only sound the banshee heard was Jaina's sobs and heavy breathing from exhaustion, she walked slowly to Jaina who in turn looked up at her like she was not believing she was even there. "Oh...Sylvanas Windrunner? To what do I owe this visit?" Jaina struggled to her feet, she still could not tell if the banshee was real or not. 

"Lady Proudmoore," Sylvanas spoke coldly to the mage, she did not have to justify her reasons for visiting, besides she was not sure how well a "I did not intend for you to be in this specific torture chamber," would go over. 

"That is it? No witty remark, no backhanded compliment from the oh so mighty banshee queen?" Jaina stepped forward, despite Sylvanas's menacing appearance she could not decide if this was even real or not. She took another step and placed a hand on Sylvanas's arm, _real...shes really here._ Jaina felt anger rise in her as well as sadness, "You are real?"

"I am, now unhand me," Sylvanas backed up and swatted the hand away.

"Why are you doing this? Why? What have I done? I know we were on opposite sides but surely that is not the reason you brought me to this place!" Jaina screamed, she had spent the time she wasn't tortured trying to work out why sylvanas had chosen her, baine, thrall, and anduin. "We were at war...I do not understand." 

"Perhaps I did not want you interfering in my plans again, with you....and the others occupied I can do as I wish," the sarcasm of Sylvanas was back and that only ignited more fury in jaina. 

"So you bring us to the afterlife? Why not just kill me? or Baine, Or thrall, Anduin? Why waste your time?" Jaina continued with the incessant why questions that was getting on Sylvanas's nerves but they were good ones.

"You would have ended up here all the same, perhaps I did not want to go through the effort of doing that, killing you all would be too easy and I do...we may need you," Sylvanas said, keeping everything vague as always, she was never one to give the entire game away.

"FOR WHAT?" Jaina yelled again, "I am so tired of your games and and schemes, for once banshee be direct, for once tell me what is going on!"

"What if I choose not to?" Sylvanas asked, she kept her bored and impassive expression present on her face.

"Then I will make you!" Jaina threatened but then wondered, _would I? was this a trap? A nightmare?_ She was so angry and hurt that most of her logical thought process had gone.

"I would like to see you try," Sylvanas goaded, "Go ahead, unless that rage I know you have under all those tears."

Jaina's temper flared as she charged at the banshee queen she threw a punch but the banshee dodged, she threw another and another, not landing any of them, "not fair!"

"Nothing is fair proudmoore," Sylvanas took a swipe of her own and pulled out Jaina's legs from under her, "pitiful." She said and started to walk away as quickly as she came, Jaina tried to charge again and but was met with bars. "Perhaps when I come back, you will be calmer."

"I HATE YOU SYLVANAS!" Jaina cried out to her captor and sobbed again, was this even real? she kept asking herself.

\-------------

Sylvanas grunted, questioning the Jailor's choice in torments was not a good idea she decided and popped her shoulder back into place. That pain was momentary but it served its purpose, she walked back to where Jaina was being held and listened to the screams, _this is not what I had in mind..._ she kept thinking. She approached the door again and the mawsworn did the same as the other day, they left the two alone. "Proudmoore?" Sylvanas's voice broke a little, the torment she herself had endured was still there in her voice but she tried to hide it.

Jain spun around and despite her exhaustion, once the fire died down she aimed a frostbolt at Sylvanas, her rage and fury was too much to contain and so far lashing out at the banshee was the only thing keeping her from breaking down again. Sylvanas narrowly dodged and winced as the pain in her shoulder screamed at her again, she hated feeling vulnerable and weak. Another frostbolt, it missed but barely as sylvanas rolled on the injured shoulder and yelled, "Ahhh!"

The mage stopped her attack and saw that sylvanas was holding her arm, she rolled her shoulder and winced again. "What happened?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, proudmoore," Sylvanas managed to say, still on the ground.

"You're hurt," Jaina knelt down and suddenly wondered if this was not a trick, or another illusion, she touched the banshee's ice cold hand and had her answer; again, sylvanas was really there. 

"I fell earlier its no matter," Sylvanas lied and brushed it off, the last thing she needed was pity.

"Why have you returned?" Jaina asked, she felt the anger melt away. She knew any other person may have taken advantage of an injured banshee queen, they would do so at their own peril, she still had her powerful scream.

"Because I wanted to, why must you ask so many questions?"

"Its all I can do when no answers or explanations are given."

"I disagreed with something and was told not to question, that is all you need know," Sylvanas was vague and did not want to go into detail of her own torment.

Jaina was silent, she wondered just what Sylvanas meant by that. It did expose the small lie she had told, _it was not a fall.._."Who did this to you?"

"Why are you concerned about me? you are the one who is being tortured and held against her will." Sylvanas did not understand this human at all.

"Because its becoming clear your "ally" may not have your best interest, I may hate you, yes but..." Jaina could not finish the sentence, she did not know why she cared at all, _let her suffer for all I care! She tried to use my brother against me! She burnt Teldrassil! she...did all these unspeakable things why am I concerned for her?_ "I don't know why I am concerned. You puzzle me, you capture us and then release me, then recapture? You check on me when you have better things to do...you spoke of disagreement..what was that about?"

"What difference would it make? It would not sound better, I only disagree with the method of torment, I keep asking that you be put in a similar type of prison Anduin is in, he is unharmed and has only me to talk to when I visit. I did not want this, anyway you can choose to believe or not believe but using fire to torment you was not my idea," Sylvanas explained and rubbed her shoulder again as she rose to her feet.

"So you just wanted to lock me away?" Jaina got up to her feet and stared incredulously.

"You would not be enduring these torments, so yes, I did, it does not sound any better as you would still be in Torghast but it is better than fire," Sylvanas started to back up towards the door. "I will return again, please no more questions." Her eyes were pleading this time and almost looked regretful and before Jaina could say anything the banshee vanished in a cloud of purple and black smoke.

Jaina stared for a moment, she was stunned at what she had heard, it sounds better than here, why go through the trouble? She wondered and sat down waiting for the next torment to arrive and surprisingly missed the banshee's presence.

\-----------------

Two days later Jaina heard the door open again, Sylvanas looked better but sad in a way, she had a book with her, _where did she get a book? Is there a library in the Maw?_ She was curious now.

"I brought a book for you, its a journal from a night fae, they were moth watching and drew pictures and wrote about them," Sylvanas held a small leatherbound journal for Jaina to see. 

"A book? What's a Night Fae, and where would you even find a book here?" Jaina walked up to sylvanas and took the book, she looked through it and saw the artwork and colours used along with descriptions.

"I have connections, night fae are the denizens of Ardenweald, one of the realms of the afterlife, I may have gone there recently, and I know you like to read," Sylvanas stated like everything she said was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Ardenweald? can you please explain to me what it is like? It seems rather beautiful from these drawings," Jaina asked, maybe focusing on a less tortuous place would be better.

"I can spare an hour to explain," Sylvanas did not want the company of the Jailor right now, they had a recent disagreement again and she was preferring the company of the mage more and more. She went on to explain what the realm was like and what souls usually went there, she left out meeting her brother again ofcourse as that was not her business. She also told of the Theatrical atmosphere the realm had as the fae really enjoyed plays and the arts in general, her brother had performed the night she covertly visited and it almost reminded her of when she was alive.

"That sounds beautiful, I would hope to go somewhere like that," Jaina remarked, feeling a smile curve her lips only to fade at Sylvanas's next words.

"You might not have gone there, you sent to an afterlife of the arbiter's choosing, you do not get a say in where you will be sent."

"That is reassuring, where would I have gone then?"

"I cannot be sure, Ardenweald, maybe, Bastion? no...Maldraxxus? No...and you most certainly would not have been sent to Revendreth, If there was another realm that...I cannot be sure now that I think on it so you might actually get to the place you want." Sylvanas thought long and hard about that, she didn't even know where she would fit in, her selfless death at the hands of arthas surely would have earned her place in Bastion, but her military mind and warrior's heart would have seen her go to maldraxxus...."hmm...I do not know where I would have ended up but it would not be me that chose it."

"So no choice? its decided for us?" Jaina asked.

"Like so many other things, we have no control over anything and I intend to change that," sylvanas replied, almost repeating what she told anduin.

"You think allying with the Jailor will help you achieve those ends? He doesn't seem like he wants what you want, he might just be using you," Jaina was working this out in her head, it all made sense...well it sort of did. 

"He isn't, his goals align with mine and I am not a tool to use then throw away," Sylvanas was insistent of that, why must Jaina and Anduin say differently.

Jaina sighed, "I hope you know what you are doing and that you are not in over your head. Not saying I agree with your actions but I get your point, I would rather have a say in where I will go." 

_I do not think he is on your side sylvanas...I really don't..._ she wanted to add but chose not to, it was clear that the elf had made up her mind and was too stubborn to see what might be staring her in the face.

"Can you tell me of the other realms?" jaina asked eagerly.

"Not today, maybe tomorrow, I will visit," Sylvanas shook her head and got up swiftly to leave, "Hide the book, they will take it from you."

Jaina nodded and felt her heart sink to her stomach, _why did she need to leave? I do not want to be left alone again!_ She did notice however that her resolve seemed to strengthen with every visit, she was also getting more answers.

\-----------------

For the next few days Sylvanas visited and explained the different realms and what they were about, Jaina wished she could seem, even the scary sounding ones. Sylvanas had also stayed longer each time and brought her something for comfort or healing, mostly Jaina was just happy of the company, even if it was her enemy. 

One day she did not visit, jaina was in utter torment and wished she would hear the commanding echoed tone of the banshee stop the white hot fires that kept her unable to use her magic. _Where are you? Sylvanas!_ She wanted to cry out but could not, she could only struggle and fight the monster that threatened her, today it was a behemoth of a creature that kept the fires going. Everytime she broke out and aimed a frost bolt at it, the creature somehow brought the fires back up and she was trapped again. 

She could have sworn she heard voices and battle, she could barely see over the engulfing fires that kept her magic at bay, she kept reciting spell after spell when it seemed that whoever was out there was faltering. She finally broke out and saw that it was a group of adventurers...were they really there? Was this yet another "rescue the ice princess" illusion she had grown used to? "I suppose you are all here to taunt me? to make me lose my hope? to break me?" she said in a tired voice and threw a frost bolt at the creature again, she used all the magic she could muster to help the adventurers, as that is how the illusion always played out. This time one of them approached her, it was a forsaken with a concerned look in her eyes, "It is alright now, we are real," she assured her and lightly touched her arm. 

"You are, and horde?" She looked at the adventurers more closely, they were a mix of horde and alliance, two night elves and two forsaken. The forsaken that was closest had bandages ready, "No time for that, lets get out of here then, I will allow you to heal me." It was the least she could do, horde or no they had saved her from this place. She did not notice that her necklace was missing or that it was later picked up by a bruised banshee.

"Go Lord Admiral...run away," Sylvanas had murmured when she watched the mage leave. She could not take it anymore and had secretly lead the adventurers to her with clues, it was one small act of defiance she hoped would never come to light. One her eyes was half closed and bruised, another disagreement, she was starting to question too much now. She placed the anchor necklace in her pocket and went off to check on the little lion, he atleast was safe from the fires and illusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Another Talk with the little lion and Jaina discovers her necklace is missing what will she do?


	6. Have you ever wanted to...just escape and not be you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas visits Anduin once more and actually have a good conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anduin and Sylvanas have a chat.

Anduin Wrynn laid down on the stone floor in his little prison, he stared up at the ceiling and waited for sleep to take him. He was bored, tired, and felt far more introspective as he stayed here. _What day is it? How long have I even been here?_ He often would ask himself, the windows only showed the unchanging atmosphere of the maw and the lights from the braziers certainly didnt show any indicators of the passage of time. _Was this like when Alleria and Turalyon were away? They left nearly 30 years ago by Azerothian terms but had fought for a millenia, was the afterlife any different? Could he be here for days but only be gone for a few hours?_ Time was not a concept here it seemed. It drove him crazy sometimes, _maybe I should ask Sylvanas for a book_. He nodded, he would the next time she sauntered in with that well known smirk that a more aggressive side of him wanted to remove. He never would ofcourse, that would solve nothing. 

He closed his eyes and tried to meditate maybe? The young king wondered if that would help him sleep, the sounds of tortured souls surely did not help his already active mind. Anduin sighed and started to sing one of the tavern songs he had heard while disguised as Jerek, the person that was essentially no one. He wished he could be Jerek once more, to be the nameless faceless youth who just wanted a nice drink after a long hard day working. Anduin had once been Jerek for a week, really experiencing what it was like to be one of /his/ subjects. Sure it would not give him a special insight but it made him appreciate a more simple life where all he had to do was take care of the horses and tend to the fields all day. He also got to spend his days with his own horse Reverence, he helped Arator and Tess with a small mystery in Westfall. The only people that knew his true identity was Tess, Arator, Jaina, and a single Dark Ranger he ran into while riding through duskwood. She had been so broken hearted by the banshee leaving her that she had begun to wander aimlessly, she wound up singing about her pain in the Inn and found a purpose. Anduin was happy for her but also sad for her, her commander, her Queen had run away, and she wanted orders and a purpose to have. She kept his identity secret ofcourse as she wanted to hide too, when he was Jerek his problems went away if even for a few hours.

Atleast I do not have to hear Admiral Rodgers or Genn talk about how much they hate the horde or how Sylvanas had managed to make him spill ink on his coat, he let out another sigh and smiled at himself. He loved Genn like a father but sometimes... _I need to talk to him about this...it needs to stop,_ it was affecting his wife and daughter. If I even survive this anyway...he remembered an upset tess at his door, crying about how she had proposed to Valeera and wanted to tell Genn about it but he was angry about something insignificant and was blaming Sylvanas.

_"That damn Banshee! it is always her! I was hoping with her absence he would actually take an interest in me!"_ She had cried, she had come back from a mission with Valeera and had proposed to her under a moonlit sky. It sounded romantic and Anduin was happy for her but angry at Genn for ignoring her in favour of blaming Sylvanas for something she had nothing to do with.

Even his wife Mia had an issue with him, she had been helping the matron with the orphan night elf child Finel who had taken her first steps. Mia was wanting to adopt her and Genn did not want to, in the end he relented but it had hurt the Queen of Gilneas who had done everything to protect and help the refugees. She didn't even care about Sylvanas, she didnt like that the horde directed Sylvanas to attack Gilneas or that she had ended her son's life but she knew that her son was only trying to save his father. She did not see the point in staying angry at the elf and blaming her for everything that went wrong, she instead focused on those who needed help.

"Yes...we will need to have a talk Genn...if..I get out of this...." He mused and then heard the sound of both doors opening to his cell, however he was surprisingly comfortable and did not want to rise. Anduin waited to hear the double toned voice but did not, he turned around on his stomach and saw that Sylvanas looked a little...beat up? "Windrunner?"

"Little...Lion," She rasped, she was badly hurt but wanted to talk to anduin anyway.

"What happened?" He asked feeling concern wash over him, he got to his feet and made a move toward her only to remember he was in a bubble.

"Fell...there is a portion of this tower that is a little more treacherous than I thought," Sylvanas managed to say and then tried to straighten up but her ribs screamed at her.

"You fell on your ribs?" The young king was suspecting that she was lying but said nothing.

"Yes...you would be surprised with how dangerous this place is," Sylvanas winced as she finally found the strength to stand at her full height. She was also favouring her left leg and hoped the boy king would not notice.

Anduin regarded her with more scrutiny, she was trying to hide the pain she was clearly in and he could see that she was putting more weight on one leg. "Want to sit down and talk?"

Sylvanas could feel her leg ready to give out and very carefully sat down, she regretted coming here to see him now, _he can see how vulnerable I am._ She never wanted anyone let alone the little lion to see her like this, _he will pity me and I dont want his pity!_ Her brows furrowed and the angry crease appeared giving away how angry she was feeling.

The human king sat in silence, he would wait to for her to get comfortable and speak. When she didn't he ventured a question, one that had nothing to do with the afterlife but...something he had already been thinking of. "Can I ask something?"

"If it is how I sustained these injuries then no."

"No, if you wanted me to know you would have told me already."

"Thank you for respecting my unspoken wishes, little lion now what is your question?"

"Have you...ever wanted to escape...and not be you?" He asked hesitantly.

Sylvanas tilted her head at the question and her ears seemed to perk up with interest, "What do you mean Anduin?"

"I mean, have you ever just wanted to run away and be someone else for awhile? Not deal with the pain of loss or the responsibility? Just be someone in the crowd that no one cares to pay attention to?" Anduin asked this with less hesitancy than before now that he had her attention and knew what he wanted to say.

The banshee was quiet on this as she considered the questions, she thought about it and then turned the tables out of sheer curiosity, "Have you wanted this?"

Anduin nodded, "I have, in fact I do have a secret identity where I just take care of horses all day. I can also finally grieve for my father without constant interruptions or threats of war. I am just wondering if I am alone in my occasional desire to escape and be a...normal teenager."

"You wish to be normal? What about your desires for being a priest? I had heard somewhere that was important to you."

"Well...yes that too, just being a priest would be nice too."

Sylvanas smirked, she considered this again and remembered an instance where she had been able to be someone else. She had been spying on a death knight but it had been nice to be ignored and unobserved for awhile...unassuming. "I admit to a time when I escaped my duties in a way yes, unfortunately the pain returns little lion. There was a few days when I admit I did like being seen as someone else, I was able to have actual conversations instead of the "Yes my lady" and nervously looking away. Sure I like to be intimidating but...anyway reality is usually waiting when you return to it." 

Anduin understood, he noticed she had opened up but then shut down so he did not push or pry. "Did you like being Warchief?"

"No, not really, I wanted to just be the Queen of the Forsaken and have my power in the shadows...but I was asked to so I gave it my all to defend the horde. It was not the first time leadership had been thrust upon me, I did not want to be Ranger General but my sister leaving left my mother with no choice. I took the roll and embraced it, then died for it." Sylvanas said bitterly, she still loved her people and would defend them still the same went to the Forsaken. "I embraced both positions but I failed...."

"I did not expect you to tell me all that."

"That is as much as you are getting from me."

Anduin put up his hands in surrender, though part of his question had been answered and it was nice that he was not alone in his escapism. "Thank you for answering my question, Sylvanas."

"No need to thank me, I can understand the desire to be alone to deal with your pain and stress," Sylvanas says with less coldness to her voice, she adds half to herself, "you remind me of him sometimes."

"Who?"

"My brother, he was optimistic and hopeful too."

Anduin was surprised that she revealed this and looked at her for permission to ask another question, she gave a simple nod. "What was he like? other than being optimistic."

"He loved to play music, he wanted to be a ranger like me and my sisters but his true talent was with his lute. One of my rangers had a crush on him and loved to hear him play, he is in Ardenweald you know. I have my eyes and ears there and I hear hes quite the attraction with his lute and voice, that makes me proud." Sylvanas was looking past Anduin and into space, almost as if she could see her baby brother playing his music for an audience. Her chest ached when she thought of him, she wanted to see him but resisted, he would hate what a monstrosity she had become. She wanted that bright living Sylvanas in his memory not this undead thing that was sure to spend an eternity in torment for she felt she was not deserving of love anymore. 

"He sounds nice, what was his name?" Anduin asked.

"Lirath, he was the baby of the family, the Little Sun....but that little sun was forced to set before his time."

"I...am sorry."

"Do not apologise, it was my fault anyway, I was not there to protect him...I think this conversation is over." Sylvanas struggled to get up with her bad leg and ribs screaming at her once more.

"No, wait, please." Anduin stepped forward and ran into the bubble wall once more as Sylvanas stumbled her way towards the door.

"Good bye, little lion!" She said and winced as she hobbled up the stairs, she finally made it to the doors and limped out. She thought about the escape he mentioned and thought about considering it herself right now, maybe a disguise...she held herself against the wall and gave it some serious thought. Maybe I will try this, anything to get away right now. She fought past her pain and walked to her quarters where she began to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: A disguise? A play? Jaina? What is going on?

**Author's Note:**

> May do chapters from different POVs, you can make suggestions on that if you wish.


End file.
